


Falling Out

by CanonicallyLoveSick



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallyLoveSick/pseuds/CanonicallyLoveSick
Summary: When Jim and Sherlock become obsessed with each other, they find themselves disinterested in their once soulmates, John and Sebastian.
Relationships: Johnlock, Mormor - Relationship, Sheriarty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Falling Out

Sebastian could remember the first time Jim said “I love you”. It was fiery rain, lighting up his soul and his heart and making him tremble at the fingertips for more. It was perfect- it was a dream. Jim was intense, in every way. When he was loving, it was to the extreme. But when he was blank, there was nothing. 

“Sebastian.” Jim’s voice sounded like a whisper from across the room. Jim had just gotten home. It was late. Sebastian had stepped forward, had held his arms out, smiled and sighed with relief to see Jim. But he was pushed away.  
“What’s wrong?” Sebastian’s voice was hoarse.  
“Nothing. I’m tired.” Jim walked around Sebastian, avoiding his eye contact. He disappeared into his office, his meek excuse leaving Sebastian standing in the kitchen, confused and lost. Jim didn’t leave the office for the rest of the night. When Sebastian went to check in on him at 3 in the morning, Jim was slumped against his desk asleep. Sebastian had sighed and gently carried Jim to his bed, brushing his hair out of his face and pressing his lips to his forehead. And he whispered those words he cherished, those words he could never take back. “I love you.”  
————  
All was silent. Baker Street seemed like a dark capsule to the two inhabitants of the 221B flat. Sherlock hadn’t moved from his chair with his laptop balanced on his knees for the entire day, except to reach into his pocket to retrieve his phone and to close the door after Ms. Hudson left for a visit about the sudden lack of gunshot noises. John was concerned, to say the least. Everything had been fine, everything had been loving and perfect. Witty jokes, conversations with the most brilliant man he had ever known, quiet kisses and whispers of adoration. But when he tried to say something, Sherlock wouldn’t respond. He would hardly look up, or mutter one word in his direction. 

John looked at his watch. It was 2am. He could hear the dulled noise of computer keys from where he was in the bedroom. He sighed to himself. He had to get through to Sherlock, is all. They had been through a lot together. Maybe this new Moriarty character was stressing Sherlock out, but he could take care of him. He had to. John approached Sherlock, kneeling down so he was eye level.  
“Hey, darling. You need to get up, c’mon. There’ll be time in the morning for these things.”  
Sherlock’s crystal eyes didn’t move. Sometimes John thought that Sherlock didn’t have his mind turned on- it was just a brain working at facts and data and not a human. But that was only sometimes.  
“Sherlock. Love. Come to bed.” John gently reached out for Sherlock’s hand. Sherlock flinched away.  
“Don’t.” He said, his voice stone cold as he turned to look at John. It was unnerving.  
“Sherlock-“  
“John. I’m working.”  
John knew when to let it go. He didn’t want to fight.  
“Okay. Alright. Goodnight.” He leaned in for a kiss. Sherlock didn’t make any move. With a sigh of breath, John turned and wordlessly walked away. As soon as his back was to Sherlock, he could feel his eyes scrunch up in despair.  
————  
Sebastian walked into the flat, box of Jim’s favorite dark chocolates behind his back. Jim was seated at the kitchen counter, eyes downcast at his phone. His eyebrow twitched at the sound of the door closing, but no other motion was made. Sebastian forced a smile onto his face. It was going to be okay.  
“Hey, boss.”  
Jim looked up for a moment, long enough for Sebastian to pull the chocolates from behind his back and approach Jim. “I got these for you.” He put them down next to Jim. “I know things are stressful right now, but the empire is fine, and I just wanted to remind you th-“  
Jim’s eyes met Sebastian’s for a moment, and for a split second they connected. But not like before, as lovers and soulmates. Now, Sebastian’s widened eyes looked into Jim’s, and he saw emptiness. Black. There was no mercy inside of those pits of darkness. Jim moved then, getting up and leaving the chocolates. He went into the bedroom, and locked the door. When Sebastian realized Jim left his phone on the counter, he went to pick it up. The name he saw on the still open screen made him freeze. It read “Sherlock”. Sebastian’s face was grim.  
————  
John woke up to the sound of footsteps in the kitchen. It was 8 o’clock. He looked beside him, and Sherlock wasn’t there. John didn’t even know if Sherlock had ever come into bed.  
“I’m going out.” Sherlock called from elsewhere in the flat. He must’ve known somehow that John was awake. John frowned, about to ask “why”, just as the flat door slammed shut. He sagged against the pillows. Why couldn’t he reach Sherlock?  
His phone buzzed from beside him. Incoming call from an unknown number. John answered it, holding it to his ear.  
“Who is this?”  
“Doesn’t matter,” a gruff voice responded, an accent mixed with what sounded like English and German, “are you John Watson?”  
John hesitated, before repeating “Who is this.” A sigh at the other end of the line.  
“My name’s Sebastian Moran. We need to talk.”  
————  
“Jim, I’m leaving for the night.” Sebastian yelled to the office as he pulled on a jacket. No response. “I may not be back until morning.” No response. “I could be in danger.” Why would he care. Sebastian looked at the chocolates and flowers piled, ignored, on the counter. Jim hadn’t cared for any of his gifts, any of his attempts to express compassion. It had been hell on earth. Sebastian had tried yelling at Jim, but it only resulted in tears streaking down his own face and no response from stone-like Jim. After his call with John, it seemed the same was with Sherlock. They were being abandoned so their geniuses could go after one another. Sebastian could feel his teeth grit at the thought. So quickly things had gone off kilter, spinning completely out of his control. Jim was gone from him. Stolen.  
He met John in a dark motel. They hardly spoke. They knew that they were not there for the others needs, but for their own emptiness haunting their souls. And who else would understand what they were feeling outside of the two of them?  
Their actions felt unholy. But they needed the kind of confirmation they could only get from each other, both of them imagining someone else in their arms as they met and fucked in motels and closed down bars in the dark, hopelessly reaching for any physical emotion that could compare to what they once had.  
————  
When Jim first met Sherlock, when he first entered that lab, he knew he would never need to find useless puppets to distract himself with again. This was a game. He felt alive, he felt his pulse racing. Never had Sebastian been farther from his mind, or farther from his heart. Jim would die for Sherlock- he decided that the moment he saw him.


End file.
